


I Took The Stars From Your Eyes

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cosmic Love High School AU, Fluff, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Pansexual Patton, do not copy to another site, pansexuality, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: … and then I made a map.Patton is Pan and In Love with his best friend. His family tries to be supportive and actually succeeds! Written for Pride Month Day 3: Pansexual! Royality!





	I Took The Stars From Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just cute and sweet and I wrote it to calm myself down on the way to orientation. Enjoy it :)

“So, any cute girls you have your eye on?” Patton’s dad asked, voice lilting and teasing in that way that only a parent trying to embarrass their kid during the holidays could do. His green eyes were crinkled up at the corners with mirth, his glasses crooked from too much movement, and overall he radiated cheer, something Patton loved about his dad. 

 

“No, no cute girls,” Patton replied, carefully pouring himself more citrus punch. His aunts and uncles all laughed, well aware of Patton’s lack of interest towards the girls in his class. Probably because he had his heart set on someone else. 

 

“Oh. Any cute boys?” was his dad’s next question, and that brought a flush to Patton’s cheeks. His cousin Emile oohed from next to him, gently shoving Patton’s shoulder. 

 

“Patton’s got a crush~!” Emile sang gleefully, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Patton flushed brighter and gently shoved back, eyes promising pain if Emile continued down this path. 

 

“No I don’t!” Patton hissed, knowing it was pointless as everyone could see his obvious blush. 

 

“Is it that Roman boy you’ve been hanging around more lately?” his dad asked, tilting his head to the side. After a moment where Patton contemplated whether or not he should deny it, he nodded, shoulders slumping. 

 

“But he probably doesn’t like me, he’s flirted with so many girls in our grade,” Patton mumbled, lowering his head into his arms on the table. Emile patted his back, rubbing soothing circles into the muscles, while his dad nibbled on his lip and collected his thoughts. 

 

“He… he could be bisexual?” Even his dad didn’t sound like he believed it. 

 

“Probably not.” Patton sighed heavily, knowing it was just a dumb crush and would probably go away in like a week, but he’d also thought that three months ago and look where he was now. 

 

“I’d say just ask him about it,” his Aunt Edna offered, voice soothing and full of wisdom. Patton looked up, blinking and frowning, as he mulled the idea over in his head. It could work, he thought. Roman always did prefer the direct way of doing things, as did Patton. 

 

“I might do that. Thank you, Auntie Edna,” Patton answered, smiling at her across the table. She smiled back, and in unison, the two stood up and hugged across the top of the table, Patton almost hitting Emile’s head in the process. The rest of holiday dinner went very well, full of chatter and happiness, and Patton’s heart swelled with joy the entire night. He loved his family and wouldn’t trade them for the world. He very much appreciated their support of who he was, and he was prepared to face Roman when he went back to school. 

 

One week later, Patton strolled into school, instantly attracting stares from everyone around, but Patton didn’t care. He was on a mission of love, and he wouldn’t let a few whispers stop him. With that thought in mind, he marched right up to his and Roman’s shared locker where Roman was laughing about something with Virgil and Logan, his bright perfect smile causing Patton’s gut to twist. He shook off the butterflies and walked over, smile fixed firmly in place and genuine. 

 

Virgil noticed him first, eyes widening and jaw dropping a bit as he took in Patton’s, admittedly bright, attire. “Patton, you’re-?” 

 

“Pan, yep!” Patton chirped, twirling around to allow the pan flag tied around his shoulders like a cape to swish around him like the skirt of a ballgown. “Figured it was time to come out to all of you properly!” 

 

Logan merely nodded, clearly not surprised, while Virgil just laughed and gave Patton a hug, burying his hand in Patton’s blonde curls for a brief instant before pulling back to allow Roman access to Patton. Patton gulped nervously, scared of Roman’s reaction, as he turned to face the possible love of his life. 

 

Roman’s jaw was practically on the floor, his eyes bugged out almost comically. “Patton… you’re pan?” 

 

“Y-yeah… is that an issue?” Patton asked meekly, hoping against all hope it wasn't. Roman hadn’t had an issue with Virgil being ace, but maybe…? 

 

“No! No of course not!” Roman exclaimed, sweeping Patton up and spinning him around before setting him back on the ground. “Patton, my wonderful padre, I… will you go out with me?” 

 

“You… yes! Absolutely yes!” Patton screamed, throwing himself into Roman’s arms. Roman simply laughed and pulled in him for a deep kiss, there in the middle of the school hallway surrounded by people yelling for them to get a room. Patton simply untied his flag and threw it over his and Roman’s heads before kissing him again, happiness swirling through his stomach. Everything was perfect, and he couldn’t wait for what a future with Roman might bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I'll see you tomorrow for Roman's part of this AU! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
